This invention relates to an improved tool for grinding the internal surface in a bore and more, particularly a ridge around the upper edge of a cylindrical bore.
When servicing internal combustion engines, it is often necessary to replace piston rings and pistons in those engines. Also, the reciprocation of a piston within a cylinder will often result in the wear of the cylinder bore walls such that the diameter of the cylinder bore is increased in the engine block. Typically, however, the wear is not uniform and the ridge forms about the upper peripheral edge of the cylinder bore. When replacing a piston and rings, therefore, it is necessary and desirable to remove this peripheral ridge from the bore in the engine block so that the old piston can be removed from the bore.
Mechanisms have been utilized in the past to effect such a role, including hand operated cylinder ridge reaming tools. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,834,232 and 2,780,115 disclose a typical hand operated cylinder ridge reaming tool.
While these prior art devices have worked well, various drawbacks are noted. For example, hand operated ridge reamers are very slow and require much manual effort from the operator. Further, they are more complicated to set up and more restrictive in bore sizes they will accommodate. Thus, there has remained the need for an improved tool for grinding the peripheral ridge in a cylinder bore of an internal combustion engine. Further, there has remained a need for a tool which can be attached to a rotary air motor to remove a ridge along the peripheral edge of a cylindrical bore.